


Rhapsody in Blue

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Gift and Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bruce decides to take matters into his own hands bc he's Getting Sick Of This Shit, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Idiots Are Oblivious, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, said matters is getting loki and tony together bc they are the aforementioned idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Obliviousness suits neither Loki or Tony, in any way at all. However, that doesn't mean it will stop them from being totally clueless about the feelings that the other holds for them.Or: two idiots fall in love and think it's unrequited, just like they always do.





	Rhapsody in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> Im So Sorry That This Took So Long, Thank You For Being So Patient Oh My God I Cannot Apologize ENOUGH  
> anyway, thanks for uh letting me do a different prompt, and I really hope you like it!!
> 
>  **trigger warning!!** i use the c-slur in here bc ive personally reclaimed it, and it's the word im most comfortable using. obviously if that is going to trigger you, Please Dont Read This. Dont Hurt Yourself Over A Simple Fic. Please.

“So, that was pretty cool, what you pulled earlier today.”

Loki’s head snapped up, only slightly surprised at the interruption of his reading. And there he was, Anthony Stark in all his glory, standing in the doorway leading to his room.

“If you say so,” Loki replied. “I’m not really a- _fan_ of what I had to do today to get the upper hand.”

Anthony leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. “Don't like doing Frosty the Snowman impressions?”

“Anthony, you forced me to watch that awful film last Christmas, and you full well know I didn’t look anything like a snowman.”

With his blue skin, horns, and red eyes, how could anyone mistake him for such an innocent creation? No one, that’s who.

“No, but you did look really fucking cool, no pun intended—” Anthony stopped himself for a moment. “Except wait, that was a great accidental joke, so pun fully intended.”

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced back down at his book, intent on reading once more.

“So I was actually kinda wondering, and I wanted to ask you something?”

Loki looked up once more at Anthony's words. "Yes, of course. What can I help you with?"

"Your Jötunn form- I was wondering if I could run some tests on you this afternoon while you were, well, blue," Anthony said, biting his lip. "I know you aren't super comfortable when you look like that, but it's just, I have literally nothing else to compare you to and this could help break down some of your magic and it might even help with battles against other villains and—"

"First," Loki interrupted, "take a deep breath and calm down. Second," and here he paused, almost unsure of himself. Did he really want to do this? Do something that he hadn't allowed anyone else ever even consider? Loki hadn't let his mother see him as a Jötunn, but here was the man he loved saying he wanted to see him at his most monstrous and he was going to let it happen. "Yes, I'll let you run some tests. But the results get shared with no one else, do you understand?"

"Absolutely," Anthony assured him. "I'd never break your trust like that. Any and all tests are going directly from my software to my most encrypted servers. No one except me, you, and JARVIS will ever see them."

Loki swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat at the other's request. "Thank you, it- it means a lot."

"I can't just go breaking my Loki-doki's heart, now can I?" Anthony asked playfully. "I'd never be able to forgive myself."

 _A little too late for that, I think_ , Loki thought, feeling the cracks in his chest widen just a little bit more.

It wasn’t too long before the afternoon arrived, and then it was time to face the music. While shirtless apparently.

“You want me to what?”

“I know it may seem unorthodox,” Anthony placated, raising his hands beseechingly, “but I promise that it’s completely necessary.”

Loki stepped forward, encroaching on the other’s space. “Do you swear?”

“Would I ever intentionally do something that would harm or embarrass you?” Wide, seemingly innocent brown eyes bored into his.

“Yes,” he shot back. “And you have on multiple occasions before.”

“But this is serious, Loki. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

He stepped closer to Anthony once more, eyes focusing in on the other’s, trying to find even a shred of deception in their depths. After long seconds of study, he accepted what he had found, and he stepped back while reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“And you’re certain this is necessary, Anthony?” Loki asked, delaying for just the slightest bit more.

“Do you want me to try and stick sensors to your chest through your shirt?” Anthony scoffed. “I can almost certainly guarantee that it’s not gonna work.” He waved the hand that held the dreaded bundle of wires towards Loki. “Now come on, off with it.”

Loki gritted his teeth and lifted his shirt above his head in one swift movement. Over the rustling of the cloth, he could have sworn he heard a soft moan, but he wrote it off as his imagination. There was only Anthony in the room and why would he do such a thing at a time like this?

Offending garment held in a clenched fist, he asked, “better?”

* * *

Oh god. Oh _god,_ he did not just let himself moan at the sight of a shirtless Loki.

“Better?”

Tony’s head snapped up at Loki’s question. “Of course, yeah, yeah, it’s great, uh your glamour too, now? Please?”

 _Shit_ , but he hoped to god that Loki wouldn't notice how strangled his voice had sounded. But the chances of that were pretty damn low, considering the circumstances.

He watched as green eyes turned red, as small horns started budding at Loki’s temples, as blue bled through white in mesmerizing swirls and patterns across Loki’s skin, ridges blazing trails ahead of the deep azure, and _damn_ but he was so curious as to what those meant, and how the Jötnar had evolved to get those and were they hereditary? What did they feel like, what did they _tas_ —

“I don’t actually know that much about my native planet, Anthony, so I’m afraid I can’t answer any of your more in-depth questions.”

Two things went through Tony’s brain in a matter of seconds. One, he really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter, and two, thank _fuck_ Loki had interrupted him when he did.

“Aw, Rudolph, you're killing me here!” Tony said, voice shaking just slightly from nerves. He stepped forward and started pressing the leads across Loki’s chest, struggling not to let his hands wander. “Who else is gonna let me pester them all day on a species that I barely know anything about? One that I would love to possess more knowledge on, by the way, so if you know anything, please, do volunteer said info.”

“I'm afraid that the little I do know probably isn't the kind of information you're looking for, Anthony.” Was it just his imagination, or was Loki blushing? With him looking over his shoulder into the middle distance like that, how the hell was he supposed to know? Either way, the contrast of the deep purple and the midnight blue? Glorious.

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat and moved onto Loki’s bare arms. “Every little bit helps, you know.”

“Then the Frost Giants, or the Jötnar as you’ve been… _correctly_ calling my species, are known to be bloodthirsty and savage, attacking without conscience and killing without thought,” Loki spit out. “They can kill with nothing but a touch, and they use it liberally. They're lowly beings that are born ugly and their appearance shows their true nature like a curse.”

Tony stopped connecting leads to Loki and dropped his hand, fingers just barely grazing his friend’s wrist. “And you really- you really _believe_ all this stuff?”

Dropping his gaze from the faraway wall to Tony’s, he narrowed his eyes, as if doubting the other’s intelligence. “Of course I do, have you met me? If nothing else, that should convince you of the validity of some of the stories.”

Blinking rapidly, Tony looked down and glared at nothing, continuing pressing leads onto Loki. “I’m sorry, but I think I heard wrong. Because there is no way in hell I just heard you pretty much imply that you were some sort of mindless beast.”

“Perhaps not mindless, Anthony, but the fact of the matter is, I’m no saint,” Loki scoffed. “And there’s no getting away from that fact, no matter how much you may wish it.”

Tony’s jaw clenched and, still looking down, he made a grab for Loki’s hand. Roughly entwining their fingers, and not letting the other escape even a second before he was willing to let him go, he said, “shut up, will you?”

Loki, strong as he was, tugged ineffectually at his hand. “Anthony?”

“You’re one of the best people I know. Sure you’re an ass, and you have a sick sense of humor at times, but,” and here he paused, reflecting. “Without you around, my life would be much less beautiful and much less bright.”

* * *

“I’m- sorry, what?” Loki was stunned, to say the least. And not a little flustered, either.

No one had ever, _ever_ , said anything like that to him.

Anthony dropped his hand and avoided his eyes, and finished attaching the last of the leads, then attached the wires to a reader before answering. “You heard me, Lokes. Now, I don’t do touchy-feely, so don't make me repeat myself.”

“Anthony, I—” Loki started, moving to grab the other’s hand now.

“Just stay right there, okay?” Anthony interrupted. “You're in the middle of a delicate array of instruments and moving around could fuck something up.”

He dropped his arm and balled his hand into a fist. He could feel his nails biting into his palm, but for the life of him, Loki couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted to know was what Anthony could have possibly have meant with all of that because it certainly couldn't be what he wished it to mean.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, okay, gotta look busy now._ Tony really, _really_ wanted to know where, exactly, he had gotten his brain-to-mouth filter from, because it was obviously faulty and he wanted to get a refund and a replacement. _Stupid, stupid, **stupid** brain. _

Tony busied himself with the, admittedly mostly unneeded, readings flashing across the monitors. Daring to take only glances up at Loki through his eyelashes, he was again struck with his friend’s absolutely _otherworldly_ appearance. He looked like some sort of wild fae creature on the hunt for a new thrall, standing all tall, dark, and imposing like that.

It was, however, distracting. Especially with him barely paying attention to the readings in the first place.

 _This is a recipe for disaster,_ Tony thought. _What on **Earth** made me think this was a good idea? _

Just as that last word drifted across his mind, Loki shifted, and Tony’s attention snapped back over and caught a glance of muscles smoothly gliding under his taut skin and— _Oh yeah, that’s why this is a good idea._

“Um,” Tony squeaked, eyes wide.

“Anthony?” Loki asked, leaning forward and starting to reach for him just the slightest bit, and fuck but that warmed lots of parts of him. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, everything’s, it’s great, it’s fine, just wanted to uh, remind you! To try not to move around again, yeah?” Tony swallowed again and looked down at his keyboard, poking at it nonsensically in hopes of making himself look busy.

“Yes, Anthony, you already told me, but—”

He shrugged and made a dismissive face. “Like I said, just, you know, wanted to remind you.”

Loki still didn’t look convinced. _Fuck_.

“Rudolph, really, that’s all,” Tony reassured. “Swear to you,” he teased, chuckling.

Smiling reluctantly at the joke, Loki asked, “you’re certain, though? Nothing strange about what your sensors are seeing?”

“Besides the black hole of heat you now apparently are?” Tony asked. “Nope, not a thing.”

He sighed, looking relieved. “Good.”

Tony cocked his head. “Worried about something?”

* * *

Loki swallowed. “Yes, actually. I don't know many things about this form, and what I do know isn't, well, isn't good.”

“How so?” Anthony asked. “You seem perfectly normal to me, except for your temperature and skin color, but both those things are pretty obvious.” He stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. “And the ice thing too, I mean. But that's not immediately apparent.”

“There are… _other_ things that are equally unapparent at first glance,” Loki said, and he could feel the flush that had faded marginally from earlier come back in full force.

“Like what?”

There were only a few things that were actually different between the Jötnar and humans that Anthony didn't know about, but those differences had been kept secret for a reason, and he would take them to the grave.

Divulging one simple secret couldn't hurt though, right? Especially since Anthony would only keep pressing to know.

“I said before that the Jötnar could kill with just a single touch, correct?” Loki asked, still hesitant to part with his secrets.

“Yeah,” Anthony replied, “and I was kinda starting to wonder about that.”

“Jötunheimr, the birthplace for most Jötnar, is an exceptionally cold planet,” Loki began. “As such, they’ve- _we’ve_ adapted to those temperatures, and even harnessed a way to use them.” He shrugged, then lifted his hand. “May I demonstrate? I don’t want to ruin anything, hence my asking but—”

Anthony shook his head before Loki could even finish his sentence, his bright eyes glued to him. “No, please, this would probably help, you know, differentiate between different types of magic, and uh, styles, and you know,” and here, he shrugged as well. “Stuff.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow at him, but decided to say nothing, and began showing Anthony what exactly his species could do.

With a flick of his wrist, ice began crawling over his arm, frost trailing across his skin leaving sparkling patterns in their wake. The ice grew past his fingers, lengthening and tapering until it grew to a deadly foot long spear, capable of gutting someone far too easily.

“Holy shit,” Anthony breathed. “That’s amazing.”

“If you say so,” Loki muttered, lowering his arm and allowing the ice to break free from his arm.

“Hell yes, I say so,” Anthony replied. “We’re in my lab, so my word goes, yeah?”

“Of course,” Loki demured. It wasn’t like they hadn't already gone through this same song and dance plenty of times before.

Anthony narrowed his eyes in response but seemingly decided not to press the issue.

“So what exactly did you do right then?” he asked. “I wanna see if I can compare it to your regular mojo and see the difference somehow.”

“I don’t see _why_ they’d be different,” Loki said, pausing. “And, again, I’m afraid I can’t give you many details on the biology of the Jötnar. As best as we- as the _Æsir_ could guess, Jötnar could rapidly supercool their skin, so as to freeze liquid to themselves armor and weaponry, as I showed you, or to cause extreme, sometimes fatal, frostbite within seconds of touching someone.” He looked down and swallowed. Loki honestly didn’t know if he could continue- he didn't want to remember what had happened, what had started him on the path the led to misery and torture and sickness. Glancing back up, he locked eyes with Anthony, his intense stare lifting the weight of unwanted memories off his shoulders.

Maybe it had been worth it if just to be able to spend time with Anthony on a daily basis.

* * *

Tony would be the first to admit that even though he was probably the closest person to Loki beside Thor, he still knew relatively little about him and his history overall. And the emotions flashing across the other’s face right now? There was a lot of history behind what he was saying, a history that he didn’t want to talk about.

“Think you can do a bit of magic this way?” he asked, desperate to help Loki get away from his dark thoughts. “There might be some sort of difference, and since you don't for sure…” He trailed off, hoping Loki would just stop thinking about those things that were making him look like someone had just killed his mother. Which, to be fair, kind of had happened, but that wasn't the point right now.

Loki sniffed and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Of course,” he said. With another flick of his wrist, an apple appeared in his hand, and he took a bite with an impish grin, all his dark thoughts vanishing as he chewed.

“That better not be one of mine,” Tony deadpanned.

“And if it is?” Loki asked, his grin growing into a smile.

Tony sighed, and rubbed his temples, feigning exasperation. “You and your apple fetish need to stop. I can't keep a goddamn apple in this tower, and honestly, I’m kinda getting sick of it.”

“But without you to supply me, where would me and my ‘fetish’—” and Tony could absolutely hear the quotation marks there, damn the man— “possibly be? Would you really deny your bestest friend one of his greatest pleasures?” Loki smirked, and his eyes glinted with mischief and was that something else there? Something burning and hot and—

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about having sex with him right here and now, nope, that’s off limits right now, Tony, Off Limits, with capital letters._

Tony really didn't know how on Earth he managed to get in this much trouble all by himself on a frighteningly often basis, but here he is, fighting off an erection at the _very enticing_ thought of having sex with his friend, while said friend was right in front of him.

This was something that happened to him far too often in his opinion.

Fighting off his blush, he glanced back at his screens, hoping to (any) god that his flushed face wasn’t too obvious through the blue holograms. “Yes, yes I would deny you,” Tony said flatly, _and then I’d supply you with a greater pleasure than some fucking apples._

“How cruel,” Loki replied, his tone just as flat. “Really, I’m hurt to the core, I don’t know if my heart will be able to take this much of a beating.”

“Don’t even try to bring up heart damage, I’ll have you beat by a fair margin, and you know it,” Tony teased, then grew genuinely distracted. “Well I’ll be damned,” he muttered.

“Anthony?” Concern flashed across Loki’s face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just,” Tony huffed out a laugh. “It is different, way different. Are you sure there’s not a difference between the Jötnar’s magic, and the Æsir’s?”

Loki’s eyebrows drew together into a confused scowl, and he blinked. “I- I guess I never really thought about it.”

“Well then,” Tony said, smiling almost despite himself. “Looks like you've got double the voodoo you thought you did, Lokes.”

“Oh,” was all he seemed to be able to say. “Do you think you can find out how they differ?”

“I already know how they do, come on over, I’m done with scans,” Tony said, waving him over. “You won't hurt anything now.”

Loki crossed over to him in long strides, not even bothering to grab his shirt, which was a win-lose situation for Tony. Win, because hey! Loki with no shirt! Yay! And then lose, because hey,  _Loki with no shirt._

For his patience that entire afternoon, Tony was rewarded with Loki standing almost directly behind him, practically caging him against the table where his scanners’ results were showing up. Having one hand on his shoulder, while the other braced Loki on the table was definitely one way to drag Tony’s thoughts back to the gutter, something that he also definitely _did not need_ at the moment.

He coughed, trying to get his brain back on track, something that shouldn't have taken so much effort, yet here he was.

“So, uh, you can see, with these spikes here and here,” Tony said, pointing at the graph in front of them. “It’s radically different than the radiation that your magic usually puts out, and I would love to find out why more than anything else. But I have yet to make any progress on even finding out how your regular stuff works, so I don't know how I’ll ever figure out why and how this happens.”

He could feel Loki growing tense behind him, and felt fingers digging into his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me, I suppose.”

“Hey,” Tony said, spinning around to face his friend, and pressing his front against all the right places, but at the exact wrong time (for the mood that is). “This isn’t something that makes you, I don't know, _other_ or _different_ or _wrong_ , it makes you Loki. And I wouldn’t have you any other way. Okay?”

Loki leaned forward until his forehead rested against his shoulder and took in a shuddering breath. “Thank you, Anthony,” he whispered, and if he hadn't been so close, Tony was almost positive that he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

Slowly, Loki placed his Æsir glamour back upon himself, blue fading into white, and the ridges weaving their way across his skin receding back into nothing. Tony couldn't see his face, or he was sure he’d see the horns and red eyes disappearing just as slowly, almost as if they had never been.

It was a sight he wished he didn't have to see.

“Why don’t you like your Jötunn form?” he blurted out. “Besides the obvious, I mean.”

Loki chuckled, breath hot through Tony’s shirt, and shook his head, wrinkling the fabric still beneath his forehead. “Because I grew up to despise it, Anthony. All my life I was told that this form was ugly and- and _monstrous_ and while I’m getting _better_ at accepting myself this way, I’m constantly afraid that someone else will see me this way and be disgusted and—”

“Never be afraid of that with me,” Tony interrupted. “Never.”

“Anthony—” Loki started.

“No,” Tony said, cutting him off once more as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “You are the most- the most interesting and fascinating and fucking beautiful person I’ve ever met, and I won’t hear you talk about yourself like you’re nothing.”

“I’m not,” Loki soothed, still leaning on Tony, more heavily now maybe, that he was pressing the two of them together. “I’m not, I promise, I just- I don’t understand how you can look at me and see all the good that you do, while no one else ever has. Especially when I look like that.”

“It’s because apparently, I care about you more than the average Æsir asshole, and honestly I can’t bring myself to be surprised,” Tony said, hoping his bluntness would do _something_ to snap Loki back to his normal self.

“Too true,” Loki said, huffing a wet laugh. He drew back, breaking Tony’s grip on his waist, before grabbing the other’s hands. “Thank you, Anthony. For everything.”

“You're welcome,” he said, stroking his thumbs across the backs of Loki’s hands. “Now get out of here, I've got science to do.” The very obvious smile on his face softened what to any other person would have been harsh words, and Loki smiled back, albeit a small one.

“Of course,” he replied, squeezing Tony’s hands once before dropping them.

Tony took his first deep breath in a while as Loki turned away from him to collect his shirt and leave the room. His smile fell, and he watched as the person he was in love with left without a backward glance.

* * *

The instant Loki stumbled into the elevator, he fell against the wall behind him and covered his face with his hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thought. He had said far too much this afternoon and done too much and if Anthony didn’t even suspect that he held feelings for him, he and the entire world had apparently overestimated his intelligence by a Hel of a lot.

He let his hands drop from his face, and his head to thunk against the wall behind him. He sank into a crouch and hid his face in his knees, folding his arms over his head.

“Would you like to return to your floor, Mr. Liesmith?”

Loki startled at the interruption of his thoughts. “Yes, thank you JARVIS.”

“Of course, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked.

Loki considered for a moment, before rising to his feet once more. “Yes, could you start a shower for me? But- perhaps make it slightly warmer than usual?”

“It will be ready as soon as you arrive.”

“Thank you, again,” Loki said, already retreating into his thoughts once more.

He thought back over the afternoon, and couldn't help but feel like Anthony had perhaps… _stared_ quite a lot more than usual. Bordering on ogling, almost.

It obviously wasn’t for the reason he hoped, his hope being that Anthony could perhaps, maybe, return his feelings, but he could dream, couldn't he?

Yes, in fact, he could. Very well, even. A great illusionist had to have a great imagination, of course.

The elevator coming smoothly to a stop jerked Loki out of his thoughts once more, and he had to consciously stop thinking about those possibilities before he could gather the coordination to step through the doors.

Shaking his head at the realization that he hadn't really needed to put his shirt back on at all, he took it off once more and let it fall to the ground behind him. His shoes, and then his trousers soon followed suit, and then Loki was bare, and just a few scant feet away from the bathroom, the steam seeping out of the open door already making him sigh in pleasure.

The steam curled around his legs, and the warmth brought his earlier thoughts to the forefront of his mind once more. The thoughts of Anthony wanting more, of wanting something closer, something far more carnal than what they currently had.

Now the steam wasn’t the only thing making him warm.

A coil of arousal formed in his stomach, and heat pulsed through his veins. Did he dare? Did he even want to?

His stiffening erection was more than enough to answer the second question and the first, well, the first had been answered _long_ ago, when he had first taken himself in hand with thoughts of Anthony front and center.

Loki opened the shower door, and more steam billowed out of the stall, hot vapor caressing his skin like a lover. He took a deep breath, and for the second time that day, let blue wash over his skin, and felt the other physiological changes that came with it; his horns growing out of his forehead, the ridges that had so fascinated Anthony earlier rising out of his skin, and- and his _cunt_ forming. It was a disconcerting, to say the least, to feel his balls disappear and reform into slick folds, but at the same time, it felt… _normal_ , in a way, like he was supposed to be like this.

He stepped under the spray of hot water at last and it made him shiver, the heat causing confusing goosebumps to race down his body. But it did what he had wanted to and cleared his mind- for a short while at least. He shampooed and conditioned his hair, then languorously soaped down the rest of his body, relaxing as the familiar scent of his soap permeated the air. He dragged his fingers down his chest, felt the lines that covered his skin in this form catch against his fingertips, and, ah, yes, the thing he had been half avoiding since arriving on his floor- his cock.

Soap suds and water streamed down his body, tantalizing in their light touches, and with just a hint of imagination, Loki could pretend. He could pretend that it was Anthony touching him, Anthony pressing close to his front, Anthony touching his clit and stroking his cock with a gentle hand, and he was lost.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ Silence. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ What may have been footsteps, and then what was definitely a knock in the doorway, but in the timid way that only his science bro could do.

“Hey, uh, Tony?”

 _Thud._ “What?” Tony mumbled.

“You doing alright there?” Bruce asked, concern very evident in his voice.

 _Thud._ “Nope.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

 _Thud_. “Nope.”

Bruce hummed. “Working up to a pretty nice bruise right there, aren’t you?”

 _Thud._ “That’s the plan,” Tony sing-songed.

“Yeah, see,” Bruce said, “I think I’m gonna have to put a stop to those plans.”

With one last bang of his head on the table, Tony sighed, then sat up in his chair. “Do you have to?”

Bruce pursed his lips and nodded. “Given that you have a great big red spot directly in the middle of your forehead, I’m gonna have to say yeah, yeah I do.”

“Brucie-bear, babe, why you gotta do this to me?” he asked, rubbing at the admittedly sore spot that he’d so kindly introduced to the table so many times just a short bit ago.

“Because I care about you, and I don’t like to see you hurting.” Walking swiftly towards him, Bruce grabbed his arm just above his elbow and pulled him out of his chair and began frog marching him towards the elevator. Tony gave an indignant squawk but didn’t put up too much of a fight, knowing that Bruce’s mother hen instincts had fully kicked in, and there was no turning them off.

“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” Tony asked, already resigned to his fate, whatever it may be.

“Sure,” the other said, far too calm for what the occasion called for. “We’re going up to your floor, I’m going to make you some tea and give you an ice-pack, and then we’re gonna talk about this.”

“I thought you weren’t that kind of doctor,” Tony said bitterly.

“Tony, you’re my best friend, but don’t think I won't punch you,” Bruce said, that serene tone still present.

Tony could only bring himself to side-eye his friend, not entirely sure that there wouldn't be some sort of follow through.

The elevator finally arrived at his floor, and while he knew it couldn’t have taken more than a minute, it felt like it had been ages stuck in that confined space, only silent Bruce and his thoughts whizzing through his head at lightning speed for company.

Said thoughts revolved almost entirely around Loki, as had become more common as of late. Thoughts of Loki standing proud and tall while in his Jötunn form, Loki spread out under him fingers tangled in sheets as he gasped half-formed words, Loki and him just cuddling on the couch watching a movie, or going out to eat, or being in the lab like normal, except now it was okay for him to give Loki a peck on his lips whenever he least expected it. Heaven. But then- then. The thoughts of rejection, of seeing Loki as little as the other wished, and probably less as he locked himself in his workshop to cope.

Even though that line of thinking had decidedly less detail, it still managed to drown out the more pleasurable side of thinking about Loki.

The doors opened, and the frog march was resumed through the hall until they arrived in the living room and Bruce pushed Tony onto a couch with a “sit” and “stay” like he was some sort of dog. Nevermind that he probably would have snuck off as soon as he could if it hadn’t been for those directives.

Bruce glanced back over his shoulder, then went off into the kitchen to do magic tea things. Tony never really drank tea, but with both Bruce and Loki making semi-frequent visits and more often staying for a while, he somehow had gathered all the necessary paraphernalia. He heard the clatter of the old-fashioned kettle that Loki preferred being placed on the range, and the click of the ignitor, when he decided to tune out. If Bruce had decided that he needed a little roughing up before their discussion, he wouldn’t have set the water on to boil first.

Tony zoned out to the familiar sounds of someone making tea and murmuring to themselves in the background and thought of Loki once more.

* * *

Loki was standing in front of his bathroom mirror towel drying his hair when JARVIS’ voice echoed through the room. There wasn't any surveillance equipment in any of the bathrooms, obviously, but with the acoustics of the room taken into account, the speakers out in the main room were more than loud enough to grab Loki’s attention.

“Sir, Dr. Banner is requesting that you go to Sir’s personal floor as soon as you can.”

He stopped drying his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist instantly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course, Sir, I didn’t mean to cause you any worry,” JARVIS assured. “There is simply something he believes you should hear.”

“Is it something to do with Anthony?” Loki asked, magically drying the rest of his body and summoning a new shirt and pants to him.

There was a pause before JARVIS answered. “Yes, it is, after a fashion. Dr. Banner simply said for me to tell you to get there as soon as possible, so I recommend you do.”

“Tell him I’ll be up in just a few moments.” Not bothering with anything more formal, he slid a pair of slippers on before taking long strides towards already open elevator doors.

Apparently, something was going on, and he was needed for it.

* * *

“Here you go,” Bruce said, handing a steaming mug of tea and towel wrapped ice-pack to Tony.

“Thanks, buddy,” he replied, morose. He gingerly placed the ice-pack on his forehead, then took a sip of the tea and grimaced. 

“You’re welcome,” Bruce said, his amusement at Tony’s dislike of the tea far too obvious for his liking. He sat down and took a sip of his own tea and sighed. “So, do I really need to ask what had you beating your head against a table?”

“No,” Tony said, drawing in a deep breath once more. “You’re my omniscient science bro, of course you know already.”

“So what you mean to say is that you’re not gonna make me drag it out of you?” Bruce asked from behind his mug, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Tony whined, “you’re not gonna have to drag it out of me.” He carefully set his tea on the coffee table, his ears perking up at what he could have sworn was the faint _ding_ of the elevator arriving at the floor, but when JARVIS didn’t announce anyone, and no one came through the doorway, he wrote it off as his imagination.

* * *

The soft _ding_ heralded his arrival, but when Loki didn’t hear JARVIS alert Anthony of his presence, he stopped and waited in the shadows of the hall, watching and listening for anything that could be wrong. He leaned through the doorway just enough to look into the living room, and when he saw Bruce sitting on one end of a couch he almost stormed in to find out what was going on. Except before he could even step into the room, he saw the other man furtively shooing him back into the hall. Confused, he stepped back, shrinking into the shadows.

“It’s about Loki, of course.”

Loki froze, back stiff and barely breathing. Had he done something wrong to Anthony? The “of course” implied there had been previous discussions with him as the subject matter, and with a recurring issue. _What had he done?_ And had their friendship been some sort of ruse?

“I’m just- overwhelmed today, I guess?” Anthony said, sounding tired. “I’m just- I have to see him every day and he’s _right there_ and I can’t do anything about it, you know?”

“You could just tell him, you know. I’ve heard wonderful things about that method,” Bruce said, his light brand of sarcasm sneaking into his tone.

Anthony scoffed. “Yeah, and ruin our friendship? Like I’m gonna do that.”

Loki frowned. So it wasn’t something that _he_ had done, but something that Anthony had done? What could he have done to hurt him? He was practically perfection in human form.

“Look,” Bruce said, “one of you has to say something, and I know it’s not gonna be him, so it might as well be you.”

 _What the Hel?_ Loki thought, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. So he _had_ done something? _What on Earth is going on?_

“Bruce, Loki is not in love with me, and while I’d be stoked at the thought of it, it’s not gonna happen and I kinda wish you’d stop saying it. I’m in love with the damn guy and- and it’s almost like you’re, I don't know, mocking it or something.” Anthony sounded- he sounded _upset_ , and oh god was this the thing that he had done? Had he been unintentionally breaking Anthony’s heart for who knows how long, and all for nothing, besides his fears of rejection, which were apparently totally unfounded?

This was the moment that Loki realized he truly was the biggest idiot to ever grace the face of the planet.

“I’m- you’re- you’re in love with me?” Loki hadn't even realized he had stepped into the living room before the words slipped out. “You’re in love with me?”

Anthony dropped the ice-pack that he was holding to his head— and why had he needed that precisely, what could he have done in the half hour that they were separated?— and shot up to his feet. “Loki, as much as I lov- _like_ to see you as much as I can, what the fuck are you doing up here?” Panic shrouded his face, and he seemed to retreat into himself.

Loki was quick to defend himself and flung out a hand to point at Bruce. “Apparently he had JARVIS call me up here, and it had something to do with you, so obviously I was worried, but you didn’t know I came up and- _you’re in love with me?”_

“ _Yes,_ I _am_ , now can you _please_ stop throwing it in my face?” Anthony hissed. Then he turned on the only calm person in the room, still sitting in his spot on the couch, sipping his tea. “And just what were you planning on doing, mister?” he demanded.

Bruce heaved a sigh and set his mug on the coffee table in front of him. “I’m sorry, but I was getting pretty tired of the unresolved sexual tension brewing between the two of you whenever you were so much as in the same room together, let alone in the lab together. Get’s pretty distracting when you’re both making bedroom eyes at the other, and flirting, and teasing, and _not getting anything else done I might add._ So pardon me for being proactive.”

“But were the super-spy techniques really necessary?” Anthony shot back.

“Yes, because I knew otherwise you wouldn't believe it. So I had to get one of you to admit it to the other without much prodding.” Bruce shrugged. “I’d say this was a good day’s work.”

Loki just stood there, still staring at Anthony as he spluttered. “I’m not- we don't- I totally get stuff done in the lab!”

“Yeah, when you’re being more lovesick than usual and haven’t slept in a few days,” Bruce said. “Like I said, I was getting tired of the sexual tension. Pretty self-serving, I’ll admit, but also you two were acting miserable. I was getting a little teensy-weensy annoyed with it, alright?”

“I’m rather glad we’re discussing the good doctor’s motives for this, but Anthony I really do think we could afford to talk about—”

“Nope, I’m ignoring you for the time being,” Anthony snapped, resolutely not looking at him. “Bruce, how, just _how,_ could you do this to me? You violated my trust, and my feelings, and took my heart into your own hands—”

“It’s his,” Bruce interrupted. “And I’m sure that if you let Loki talk for more than two seconds, he’d be letting you know that you are also very carefully holding onto his heart, and have been for a while.”

* * *

Tony whipped his head to the side, and just caught the sight of Loki blushing red before ducking behind his hair. “Is- is that true?”

He shrugged noncommittally and mumbled something that may have been along the lines of assent but could have just as easily been dissent.

“Loki, is it true?” he repeated, desperate for an answer.

“Yes, Anthony, it’s true,” Loki snapped. “I’ve been in love with you for- for _months_ and I honestly feel like punching myself.” If his voice sounded wet by the end of the sentence, Tony elected to ignore it. It was an emotionally charged scene, there were allowed to be tears, dammit. Gods knew he was on the verge of them himself.

“And my work here is done.” Bruce stood and brushed his hands down the front of his jeans, brushing away imaginary lint. “Be safe kids, and don’t forget to use condoms.”

Tony winced. “Yeah, yeah, Bruce, whatever you say. A favor though, could you never use the word condom in my presence ever again?”

Halfway to the hall and the elevator beyond, he called over his shoulder a loud “nope!” before carrying on and disappearing into the shadows.

Scratching at the back of his neck, Tony turned back around to face Loki. “So we’re in love with each other, huh?”

Biting his lip, Loki quirked an eyebrow. “Seems so.”

“We’re a couple of lovelorn idiots aren’t we?” he asked, pursing his lips and crossing his arms.

“Again, seems so,” Loki replied, and gave a slight nod.

“Can I- can I ask when you knew?” Tony broke the far too intense eye-contact that had sprung up between them in the few moments that they had been staring at each other since Bruce had left.

Loki seemed unable to help himself when he gave a small chuckle. He quickly raised a fist to smother it, before mumbling into it, “it was after you showed me that damn Christmas movie.”

“ _Frosty the Snowman_ was what made you fall in love with me?” Tony asked, incredulous, but giggling at the seeming ridiculousness.

“I know, I know, it’s stupid,” Loki snickered. “But by then, you knew that I was Jötunn, and instead of making a joke _out_ _of_ it, you made a joke _about_ it and—” he broke off and shrugged— “and that’s when I knew. Well, when I figured it out at least.”

“That’s- damn touching, wow. Looking back at how I realized, I feel kinda stupid now, shit,” Tony said, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Will you tell me?” Loki blurted. “Anyway, I mean? It can't be that bad.”

“Nah, it’s not bad, it’s just nothing special, you know?” he dragged a hand through his hair and sat back down on the couch. “It was just a normal day in the lab, one of the days that we were studying your magic and how it could affect technology, and I just happened to glance over at you and you had this look of wonder and fascination and it hit me like a ton of bricks.” Tony huffed out a laugh and gave a sardonic grin. “There I was, in love with one of my closest friends, and seemingly hopeless, because obviously there was no way he could love me back, right?”

“Anthony, I’m so sorry.” Loki stepped around the coffee table and sat next to Tony, so close their thighs were touching and damn but didn’t that one little point of contact send chills down his spine. “If I’d just said something earlier, or realized you had feelings for me too, or—”

“Ah-ah-ah, nope, we’re not going down that route, okay?” Tony interrupted, stopping the self-deprecating tirade in its tracks. “Same rules of the lab apply here, so, my penthouse, whatever I say goes, and it’s not your fault. We were both oblivious, and neither of us wanted to get hurt, right?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, but—”

“No, stop, nein,” Tony scolded. “We’re not going down that route.”

“Fine,” Loki sighed, face pinched. His expression shifted to a frown and he cocked his head to the side. “By the way, might I ask what happened to your forehead?”

Tony could feel the heat rising in his face. “Yeah, that was, uh, me being a kinda horny idiot.”

“And? That doesn’t explain how you hurt yourself.” He lifted a hand and gently prodded at the small bump.

Inhaling sharply, Tony bit his lip to stop himself from doing something rash, like tackling Loki into a kiss. “Let’s just say that I may or may not have been banging my head against a table for a good ten, maybe even fifteen minutes, by the time Bruce came down and found me.”

Loki sputtered. “What in the name of Hel were you doing that for?”

“Uh, well, that’s a very good question, and um, well.” Tony pursed his lips, trying to think of what to say. “It may have just possibly been because I couldn't get the image of you shirtless and blue out of my head? And I may or may not have been fighting off the hard-on of a lifetime, and _oh my god why am I telling you this,_ ” he said, ducking away from Loki’s hand and looking down, blushing even harder than before.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m flattered,” Loki said, making him glance up, and was that a blush of his own? “I can’t say I was so innocent.”

“Do you mean- did you- like, just now, just—” Tony took a deep breath and swallowed, his mouth bone dry. “I. um, yeah. That’s- I’m really sorry, but I don't think I can talk right now.”

“And that’s quite alright, I realize that was rather forward of me.” Loki blew out a gust of breath. “If you might at least let me heal your bump that I indirectly caused?”

“Yeah, I don’t, I don’t mind.” He shrugged. Whatever kept Loki here longer, and whatever let him keep proving to himself that this wasn’t all a dream.

His friend— partner? Boyfriend? Was that too soon? Should he even have a romantic title in mind for Loki yet?— smiled and leaned forward, cradling his face in his hands. He could feel the familiar tingle of Loki’s magic dancing across his skin, but all he could think about was closing the nigh on microscopic distance between the two of them. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, and he couldn’t help but notice Loki’s eyes dropping down to trace the movement, and then Tony simply couldn't help himself and he leaned forward and he—

* * *

—pressed his lips against his and this had to be the most magical moment of his life. Here he was, a centuries-old mage, someone with magic coursing through his very veins, and kissing the man he loved turned out to be the most precious thing he had ever felt so far.

Loki couldn't hold back the whimper that left him, and he pushed his fingers into Anthony’s hair, angling their heads for a better angle.

Anthony opened under his mouth like a flower for the sun, the heat of him making him shiver just like the water had in the shower not so long ago. Loki moaned, and twisted his fingers deeper into the other’s hair, making him gasp. Eager to explore new territory, he slid his tongue past welcoming lips, tasting Anthony for the first time and it was truly magnificent. Why he hadn’t done this sooner, he would never know, but he would forever castigate himself for it.

Anthony’s hands touched his upper arms, then slid up, past his shoulders, until one rested on the back of his neck, and the other twisted into his own hair, tugging on the strands with a delicious pressure.

“Fuck, Loki,” Anthony breathed against his mouth.

“Maybe,” he said, nipping at his lips. “If you’re good.”

He shuddered in his arms and pulled a few scant— terrible— inches away, breathing hard. “Damn right I’ll be good.” His face turned serious for a moment, and he cocked his head. “Did you know that you’re turning blue?”

“What?” He yelped. “I—”

“Hey, no, it’s ok,” Anthony soothed, combing his fingers through his hair. “Honestly to say I didn’t mind it would be an understatement.”

Loki chewed on his lip for a moment. “You mean it?”

“Babe, would I really be here if I didn’t?” he asked, and the _love_ shining out of his face at that moment honestly blew him away.

How could such a wondrous being as Anthony exist, and care for him at the same time?

He closed his eyes, but didn’t draw away from him, still so close he could feel the other’s breath on his face, and let his glamour fall yet again.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Anthony whispered.

Loki gave a muffled sob and surged forward to kiss him once more, sealing their lips together roughly, and demanded entrance to Anthony’s mouth. One of them groaned, and Loki pressed forward, crowding him against the arm of the couch until they were laying cramped but entangled on the couch cushions. His hands landed on either side of Anthony’s head, and his body caged him in, trapping him, and the rush of having him underneath him was heady. He could feel Anthony trying to grind against him, but without the proper leverage, all he could make were short aborted thrusts that were simply too little to do anything for either of them.

With a long, sensuous dag of his hips, Loki pressed his burgeoning erection to Anthony’s, and it was bliss. The heat of Anthony against him, their cocks pressing together through their pants, it was almost too much, and he could even feel himself getting wet from all the sensations.

“Loki, fuck, you’re so cold, _please_ ,” he gasped, and Loki found that he would do anything to hear that voice again.

“What do you want, Anthony my dear?” He purred, breaking the kiss to mouth along his throat.

“I want- I want to taste you,” he panted. “You just look so amazing like this, and I want to put my mouth all over you, _fuck_.”

Loki froze and couldn’t seem to breathe for a moment.

“Babe?” Anthony said and drew back so he could see his face, immediately concerned. “Loki, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m- fine, I simply—” he was panicking and he knew it, but he just _didn’t know what to say._ And wasn’t that just the damndest.

“Loki, please, tell me, are you alright?” Anthony was only growing more and more worried the longer he dawdled and—

“I’m intersex,” he blurted. He inhaled deeply to calm himself, then continued. “That is to say, Jötunns are intersex, so while in this form, I am as well.”

“Okay, then. Um, if that was all, could we get back to the possibility of me getting my mouth all over you?” Anthony asked like it was- like it was _nothing._

Loki gaped. “I’m- what? You’re not—”

“Disgusted? Grossed out? Nope.” He shrugged. “I mean, I’m bi, so I’m cool with whatever you’re packing either way, but I’m also in love with you, not with your genitals. Penis or vagina or both, I love you, Loki.” A small smile grew on his face, and there was that love shining out of his eyes again, and Loki was knocked breathless.

“How are you real?” Loki breathed, and gently pressed their mouths together, just a simple peck.

Anthony pressed forward, bringing their lips together fully, and now he was the one begging entrance, and Loki’s defenses crumbled at the assault. He groaned low in his throat, and he knew that his love had won- whatever they did next would be at his whim, and he wouldn't be able to deny him anything.

* * *

Tony wasn’t going to lie and say that knowing Loki had a cunt hadn’t made him a tiny bit more aroused than before. But like he had said, he wasn’t in it for a penis or a vagina, he was in it for _Loki._ And Loki came with what Loki came with so hey, enjoy what’s there, right?

In all actuality, what had him breathing harder than before was the fact that he got to bring even more pleasure to Loki, in more ways than one, possibly at the same time. He may not have personal experience with having a clit, but of his past partners, the ones that had had them? They sure had seemed to like them, and Tony couldn’t wait to see what Loki looked like while he sucked on his cock and fingered his cunt at the same time.

Back to the present, however, and out of his thoughts, Tony was probably the happiest that he had ever been. He’d finally gotten to touch the finest ass he had ever seen, and it was a religious experience, though not just because he had a literal god in his arms.

He hooked his leg around Loki’s waist, trying to press the two of them together more than they already were, which was actually pretty damn infeasible in the position they were in, and where they were.

“Mind doing a venue change?” He panted. “My room preferably.”

And with an all over tingle that Tony was definitely interested in exploring at a later date, they were on his bed, stretched out over the covers, and now he could touch all that deliciously cool skin, and lick it, and taste Loki all over, and what a dream come true.

With his leg still hooked around Loki, it was easy to reposition and roll them till he was on top.

“My turn now, huh?” He was straddling Loki, sitting across his thighs, and he desperately wanted to get to the main act right away, most definitely in this position sans all the clothes, but it was time to make some wrongs from the past right, starting with the metaphorical blue elephant in the room.

He dragged the hem of Loki’s shirt up, slowly exposing his abdomen and chest, those taunting lines from before spiraling across his skin, but now Tony could touch them, and taste them, and now they weren’t taunting so much as far too tempting.

And who was he to turn down temptation, especially at a time like this?

He got Loki to take his shirt off the rest of the way, then concentrated on tracing the patterns that decorated him, tracing along them with barely-there pressure, gently glancing off of his nipples if they happened to be close by. Then Tony finally fell to his desires and swooped down to kiss Loki’s chest, dragging his tongue in the wake of his fingers.

Loki wasn’t necessarily cold, but he was chilly, and it was pushing all sorts of buttons for Tony. Tasting him was like chewing mint gum and then stepping outside in the middle of winter and breathing in the cold air- biting, but thrilling, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He experimentally bit one of the lines, soothing it with a kiss, and he heard Loki gasp above him as he arched his back into the feeling.

“Anthony, I, _fuck,_ ” he breathed, then stopped, apparently lost for words.

That was absolutely fine with Tony. Seemed he was doing his job right after all.

“I just need one thing from you, babe, alright?” he said, stroking up and down Loki’s sides. “Think you can magic off our clothes? I want to feel you.”

There was no elegance to the gesture Loki made, but their clothes did disappear and landed in a heap on the floor.

 _“Shit,”_ Tony hissed, the sudden and all-over cold surprising him.

Loki’s hands danced across his skin, leaving trails of icy cold on his heated skin. His breath quickened but he focused on his goal of taking Loki apart as much as possible as quickly as possible.

Tony slid down his body, following stray patterns as he went and biting softly every so often just to hear Loki gasp in pleasure. Once he was level with Loki’s hips, he gave a gasp of his own, because what he found was just gorgeous.

Loki’s cock was the same deep blue as the rest of his body, and those same lines from everywhere else were here too— _ribbed for his pleasure,_ Tony couldn't help but think, not a little hysterically— and they were begging to be tasted. But what really caught his attention was what was just under that beautiful length, because there it was, slick and wet and practically dripping. The insides of Loki’s thighs were even wet and wasn't that a hell of an ego boost. Tony could feel him trembling underneath him, could even see his hands clenched into the blankets under him, but he wasn’t making any _noise_ and that simply wouldn’t do.

He licked along the crease where hip met thigh and he could have sworn he heard Loki whimper, but it wasn’t _loud enough_ and he just wanted more, more, _more._ He dotted kisses towards his cock, trying to get Loki to react in _some_ way, and when he finally truly sank between his legs and mouthed at the base, he got it.

Tony had licked at the very top of Loki’s cunt, _just_ grazing the top of his clit, and the very base of his cock, sucking a bit on the vein that ran along the underside, and Loki _exploded._ His hips thrust up and he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his shout, and Tony had to turn his head and press his smug smile into Loki’s thigh, or else he’d have lunged up and devoured Loki’s mouth to try and get more of those beautiful sounds.

But being where he was now, it was the perfect time to put his money where his mouth was- and his mouth was _very_ good.

Settling fully into the cradle of Loki’s hips he pushed at his legs until he was spread wide with his knees bent. Then he hooked them over his shoulders and went to work.

* * *

Anthony was between his thighs and he was on fire. There was blazing heat everywhere, more than earlier during the scans, more than in the shower, more than anything ever before, and he didn’t know if he could stand much more of it.

He was doing _something_ with his tongue, and it was hot and heat in his cunt and on his clit and it was too much but not _enough_ and Loki was absolutely sure that he was about to spontaneously combust.

He bit into the palm of the hand that was still over his mouth to try to regain some sense of control, and the sharp sting of pain cleared his mind just enough for him to be able to speak.

“Anthony, I need- I _need_ —” he panted, but he still couldn't get the words out, and ye _gods_ , all he wanted was more.

“What do you need, babe?” Anthony murmured, and the vibrations did _delicious_ things to him, and now he could finally feel tremors wracking his body that were nearly enough to get him somewhere.

“More!” Loki gasped. “More and- and that!”

He could feel Anthony’s chuckle and he let out a breathless giggle of his own, because it _tickled_ but he was still so turned on he could hardly see straight.

“Comin’ right up then.”

Right then and there Loki decided that Anthony’s tongue should be made illegal because it felt far too good to be anything but. It curled and pressed and kept driving him higher and higher, but there wasn’t enough, wasn’t enough of _it_ , even when it pushed into him and _writhed_ , he still felt far to empty to ever reach completion.

But then, _oh_ but then, his fingers came out to play, and if Anthony’s tongue was talented, then they were true prodigies, masters of all sorts of skills.

The callouses dragged over all the right spots as the first finger was slowly pushed into him while at the same time Anthony sucked his clit, and as his hips bucked he almost came, he almost did, he was almost there and- he sobbed, and one of his hands clutched at Anthony’s hair, trying to ineffectually tug him closer, further in, all to no avail. His other hand clutched at his own hair, tugging at his scalp, trying to do anything to help his body down the path that he very much wanted to go down.

A second finger broke his thoughts down into pieces, stretching him wide while Anthony still concentrated his devilish tongue on his clit, and there it was, that mind-numbing, bone-quaking pleasure that had every single one of his muscles tensing as he finally orgasmed.

Limbs twitching from the aftershocks, Loki relaxed his hand enough to comb through Anthony’s hair, occasionally scratching his scalp along the way. He hummed in pleasure, and he felt Anthony hum in return, which did… _interesting_ things to him, what with him still gently mouthing around his cunt. His fingers had stilled, still inside him, but not moving as he recovered.

Anthony ducked back and kissed the inside of his thigh. “I think you still have a small problem right there. Need a hand?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki huffed a laugh, then groaned as his cunt contracted in the best of ways around the fingers still inside him. “Yes, that—” he inhaled sharply as Anthony licked up his still erect cock. “That happens sometimes, oh, darling, fuck,” he said, breath shuddering as he spoke. “Doesn’t seem like you’re giving me a hand though, now does it?” He looked down and saw eyes blazing with love and lust above a smug smile with lips slick with his fluids.

“I did say I wanted to put my mouth all over you, didn’t I? I could have sworn I did,” Anthony said, smirking now.

“Yes, I suppose you did,” Loki replied, feigning boredom. “I guess the only thing left for you to do now is to fulfill your promise.”

“I guess so, too.” His eyes were alight with mischief, and he couldn't wait to feel the results.

* * *

Tony could feel that he had a bit of a problem- if a bit of a problem meant that he was ready to blow any second now, and he hadn’t even thought to touch himself yet.

But being able to feel Loki like that, watch him as the pleasure ratcheted higher and higher until he finally came- it was the beginnings of an addiction that he absolutely planned on continuing. And being able to taste him, all of him, was a dream come true, and god he wished he’d been brave enough to talk to Loki earlier.

Even so, he didn’t know if he’d be able to feel Loki come undone beneath him for a second time without coming himself. And he really wanted to enjoy this as long as he could.

Carefully though, Tony finally slid his fingers out of his lover and licked them clean, at which point he may or may not have moaned just the slightest bit at the taste. For a brief moment, he wondered if Loki’s ejaculate would taste the same, or different. _Only one way to find out_ , he thought.

He pressed kisses along the stiff shaft in front of him, chaste ones, a mockery of what was going on in all honesty. Loki unintentionally thrust his hips up, pressing closer to his mouth. As a reward, he licked a broad stripe up until he hit the head, which is when he switched to very enthusiastic sucking. And what do you know, Loki’s slick and his precome did taste almost exactly the same, with the semen tasting just the slightest bit more bitter. On to other things, however.

He bobbed down, taking more of his cool length into his mouth, but still only about one-third of the way down, and he was intent on having it all. He pulled back, sucking harder than before, and Loki’s hand tightened reflexively in his hair once more. The pleasant burning sensation helped ease his own arousal just enough to easily concentrate again.

Tony focused and went slow, opening his mouth wider and swallowing one he passed the point of what only his mouth could hold.

Loki started pushing his head down, which Tony encouraged with a hum. Sue him, he wanted to know that Loki was enjoying this. And with the added pressure, he was able to get further down Loki’s amazing cock much sooner than he would have been able to on his own.

To say that Tony enjoyed sex would be an understatement. He wouldn't say that it was his driving force, or that if he didn’t have sex he would be missing a fundamental need, but it was one of his favorite things to do. And when he was able to bring as much pleasure as possible to his partner in the meantime, then by god he was going to. Being able to employ those skills on Loki was quite literally a dream (or two) come true for him.

And being able to get Loki to come for him? Even better.

Getting distracted by his own dick while trying to concentrate on Loki’s, though? Not so much.

Hearing and seeing and feeling Loki get higher and higher and closer and closer to coming was making his own cock feel just a tiny bit jealous, and it was getting troublesome. Tony _liked_ taking care of his partners this way, and he desperately wanted to see Loki come undone under him again but he couldn't _focus_ —

He redoubled his efforts into taking in Loki’s cock as far as he could manage, and he was at last successful at getting down to the root. Tony swallowed and he could feel his throat constrict around the head, and then he heard Loki let out a shout as he thrust wildly up. He found that he could only faintly smirk around the length in his mouth as Loki came for a second time, this time down his throat. Tony pulled away from his shaft, laving it softly with his tongue to clean off any wayward streaks of come and savored the taste of what he was sure was going to be just the first of many successful blow jobs.

He moved up Loki’s body as he shook just the slightest bit as he came off his orgasm-high, trailing kisses as he went until he finally reached that glorious, amazing mouth that he had longed for so long.

Tony pressed his lips to Loki’s, letting him taste his most recent orgasm, and he heard Loki moan into the kiss. His hands trailed softly down Tony’s sides, until one settled at his hip, and the other tangled in his hair, angling the kiss until Loki was in charge of it like he had been at the beginning. Tony couldn’t help but shiver at the dominance that was showing itself at last as Loki’s own mind was finally cleared of his arousal, while he was still— albeit slowly— succumbing to his own.

“Hmm,” Loki hummed. “Now it looks like you’ve got a problem of your own, doesn’t it? Mind if I give _you_ a hand, instead?”

Tony chuckled. “Go right ahead, babe.”

Loki smirked at him dangerously and rolled over until he was the one caging the other’s body under his own.

Balancing on one forearm, he trailed his free hand down Tony’s torso until he reached his— very red, very swollen, almost on the edge of painful— erection, and Tony gasped. He hadn’t felt that large of a temperature difference before, but with those chilly fingers on his practically scorching cock, it was almost too evident. They ghosted up his shaft and he couldn't help but shiver at the light touches.

“Loki, please,” he groaned. “I’m way too close for any teasing.”

“You take the fun out of everything,” Loki sighed, acting petulant. “But I suppose I can forego that. Just this once. Because you asked nicely.”

“Thank _fuck_.”

Loki took his hand away for the briefest of seconds to lick his palm, and then it was pure bliss for Tony. He stroked with just the right amount of pressure, seemed to know exactly where his most sensitive spots were immediately, and the litany of dirty things that were coming out of his mouth were practically enough to make Tony come on those alone. Within minutes he was writhing beneath him, breathing hard and seeing stars.

“Please,” he sobbed. “Please, I want- I need—”

“What do you need, love?” Loki asked, breath hot on his ear. “Do you need to come? Do you need my hands all over you? Need my cock inside you?”

“Yes!” Tony shouted.

“All in good time,” he said and bit down on the spot where neck met shoulder, definitely leaving a mark for people to see later.

Tony shook apart under Loki, coming so hard that his vision went black for a few moments. When he was aware of what was going on again, Loki was stretched out beside him, licking the come off of his fingers.

“You are entirely too hot,” Tony whimpered, and his cock twitched, valiantly trying to get hard again.

“I think you’ll find that I’m actually rather cold right now.”

Tony propped himself up on his elbows. “Did you- did you just make a joke about being Jötunn?”

“Yes, I do believe I did.” Loki’s smirk fell and turned into a genuine smile. “I had someone teach me that it maybe isn’t so bad after all.”

He resolutely did not feel his eyes prick with tears, he did _not_ , but Tony would absolutely readily admit that he was feeling very emotional right then. Later, and mostly to himself, he’d blame it on the truly amazing orgasm that Loki had given him.

“Did you know I love you?” he asked, eyes still _not_ slightly tearing up.

“Yes, yes I did,” Loki said, eyes twinkling. “And now I get to say that I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!! leave a comment and or kudos and ill give you my first born child  
> oooor come talk to me about these two idiots on my [blog!!](http://donttake-my-loki.tumblr.com)


End file.
